Talk:Sakana Ringo
Firstly, did you ask User talk:Zaraikou for permission to make a Swordsman character? If so, ignore this comment. Secondly, don't forget that this article needs a proper infobox as well as sections on personality, appearance and background. 神技包帯-Shingihoutai | Leave-a-message no jutsu! 16:33, June 6, 2010 (UTC) If you wish to join the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist group then ur article needs to be properly done, I am giving you an example to follow, this is currently my Swordsmen member Reiko Himegami, use her as a reference in creating your own swordsmen character, if it is satisfactory then I will see if it is worthy of becoming a true member of the group, best of luck, and hoping to see more from the article, if u need any help let me know and I will assist u in any way possible.............--Shadow Rage 17:49, June 6, 2010 (UTC) there i did some of the edits for you and fixed the problem but u will have to do the rest om your own, like i said before use my character as a reference use the link i gave above to create ur new character, just go to my chars page click the edit button and then click the source button on the right side of the editing page if u need to copy the whole think and then put characters information, just be careful not to mess anything up. i hope this helped, the character needs a lot of work b4 he can officially join the seven swordsmen of the mist, good luck, hoping to see ur finished work soon.........--Shadow Rage 18:42, June 6, 2010 (UTC) it seem you haven't been listening to what I am saying, this article is not up to the standard of a swordsmen i was looking for, the article structure is not good at all, not enough info on personalities, background or even abilities, and to make things worse ur swords abilities are a bit too much and is overpowered, the abilities of the swords need to be reasonable, plenty of grammatical and sentence mistakes, i don’t blame you since ur just new here but i advise u to look at some of the better articles and older articles in this site, i will give u some links to them..... Shinji Kagami, Ryu Uchiha, Tsurai Tsuitou, Yue Kurayami, Hiro Inuzuka, these are just a few articles i can think of, but do have a look at these articles and see what u need to correct in ur article, but unfortunately if this article is not fixed and brought to proper standards within the next two days then i wont let u join the seven swordsmen and the position will be give to someone else with a better character,..............--Shadow Rage 20:05, June 6, 2010 (UTC) this character is not swordsmen material and is not up to the standards, the article structure is bad, a lot of spelling nad grammer mistakes, and not enough proper info, sorry but unless you can fix him, the characters is not allowed to be part of the seven, so please remove any or all references to the seven swordsmen.--Shadow Rage 15:48, June 7, 2010 (UTC) i had a look at this character and to be honest im not impressed, article structure is still bad, plenty of spelling mistakes, the swords ability is ridiculous, unfortunatly to say but this character will not be allowed to join the seven swordsmen group, as ur not listining to any of my suggestions and if u do nnot fix the article soon u many not even be allowd to rp in the site , since it has rules, im sorry to say but im not longer keeping a position open for you anymore.......--Shadow Rage 08:09, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Translation Correction umm your sword, Mizuookami, is actually translated to Water Wolf. If you wanted it to be Wind Wolf it would be Kazeookami and Air Wolf would be Kuukiookami. Hope this helpsArashiKagami 23:08, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Sakana MisaUchiha 17:15, October 6, 2011 (UTC)Hi^^ Where'd you get the picture of Sakana? I think it looks nice and I would like to see a full version of it^^ Or you could just tell me the name of where you got the image and I could try searching for it.